


Dessert

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, just porn, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Took inspiration fromThis Tumblr PostYou and Loki finish dinner, but he's hungry for dessert.





	Dessert

You had just finished dinner and you couldn’t tear your hands from each other. You even skipped dessert, an awful thing to do in your opinion. But after Loki whispered you’d be his dessert in your ear, you just jumped off your chair and sprinted back to your chambers.

Your clothes were already torn apart and scattered on the bedroom floor by the time Loki dropped you on the bed. You pulled him down to kiss him hard as he wiggled off his underpants.

Suddenly, he stopped, and knelt on the bed, observing your sprawled figure. You were panting, sweating with need, the wetness between your legs already threatening with staining the covers of your bed.

Loki smirked, licking his lips in anticipation as his eyes wandered down your body and caught the shine of your damp lower lips.

He didn’t say anything. He grabbed your hips and turned you over. Kissing the small of your back and up your spine, he slid his hands over your arms, grabbing your wrists over your head and tying them to the head of the bed.

“Loki!” You whimpered, rutting your ass against his erection.

He allowed you to tease him for a moment, smearing your juices over his cock.

Then, he grabbed your hips forcefully, making you gasp. “What–”

“I haven’t had my dessert yet.” He growled in your ear, trailing a path down your back with his lips.

When he reached the curve of your buttocks, he pulled your hips up and made you kneel. With your hands tied to the headboard, you had to steady yourself on your forehead.

Loki bit the plump flesh of your ass before going straight for your pussy, licking from end to end. You pulled at your restrains and moaned loudly.

Loki smacked his lips. “Delicious.”

He went back to work, licking and sucking. Moaning with every greedy gulp he took from you. _So warm and sweet. Your taste drives me crazy. Cum for me, love, drown me._

Your first orgasm rippled through your skin leaving goosebumps and loud moans. You squirmed away from Loki, but he wouldn’t let you. He trapped your thighs in his arms and sucked on your already sensitive clit until you were screaming his name on the second orgasm. After that, he let your clit rest while he fucked your cunt with his tongue, wiggling it inside your opening, tasting the warm walls. Your arousal dripped down his chin, another orgasm building in your core, but he didn’t stop. Not until you were shaking and screaming yourself hoarse. Then he want back for your clit, puckering his lips around it and sucking on it. The vibrations of his moans making your eyes roll to the back of your head as yet another orgasm rolled right behind the previous one.

_ So good, my love, you’re so exquisite. You can give me more… I know you can. _

Your knees couldn’t support you anymore, it was Loki who held you in place against his magical mouth. You wanted to beg, plead, demand he fucked you already. The inside of your cunt was pulsing with the need to feel him inside of you, fucking you senseless.

“Loki…” You breathed out. Your body was hypersensitive and you were shaking as if you were laying in snow.

One of his arms curled around your hips to keep you in place as his other hand joined his mouth on your pussy. You almost cried when his fingers filled you up, one by one, stretching you, reaching deep in your core. Loki groaned at the feeling of your walls fluttering against his fingers as he teased and played your g-spot. You buried your head on the pillow, wailing and screaming as a fifth orgasm shattered your very bones.

“Good girl…” He praised, removing his fingers and his mouth from you. “But we’re not done yet.”

You heard him slurp and suck his fingers clean, and shivered when he covered your body with his.

“Please!” You muttered, not really sure what you were pleading for.

Loki smiled against the back of your neck, pushing your legs apart with his knees. He lifted your hips up with ease to slide a big pillow underneath.

You forgot how to breathe properly when he finally slid inside of you. All you could manage were small short gasps while he took his pleasure, pounding you slow but hard, hitting and rubbing every corner of your cunt.

By now you were exhausted, but Loki didn’t mind doing most of the job. His pace increased, his grunts and moans filling the room along with the wet sounds of skin slapping against damp skin.

“Loki, I can’t…” You tried to speak. You were already on the verge of yet another orgasm. a spring wound so tight it was almost painful, but your body was apparently too tired to give in. Tears were hovering on the edge of your eyes.

“Yes, you can, love.” Loki stuttered, his peak closing in on him too. “Yes!”

You choked on your last breath, letting out a high pitch squeal. Your walls closed around Loki’s cock in a death grip as you trembled from head to toe. White flashed before your eyes as the tightness in your belly finally gave and exploded into a million colors. Loki buried his fingers in the flesh of your hips, his movements erratic as he himself came, spurting inside your greedy cunt that milked him for all he had to offer.

He collapsed on top of your sweaty and spent body, giggling softly against your neck.

“Told you.”

You smiled, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
